Behind Closed Doors
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: Esme's life from the years of teenage-hood to later in life, her suicide attempt and then Carlisle's discovery... Crappy summary-should be good!


**Behind Closed Doors-Chapter 1**

**Summary: Esme's life from the years of teenage-hood to later in life, her suicide attempt and then Carlisle's discovery...**

**Meeting Dr. Cullen for the first time... Enjoy!**

I climbed up and up, higher and higher. The darkness of dawn shaded in the chasms and crevices I used to maneuver through the branches of the low hanging willow.

Finally resting on the highest sturdy branch, I called down to the ground.

"Esther! Hurry! It's almost time!" I whispered.

She groaned up at me. "I don't see what you like about climbing trees. My mother says it is not ladylike! The last time, she caught the run in my stockings immediately... So I'm holding you responsible for any tattered undergarments!" Esther hissed the warning.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes...as if you haven't before."

Soon, Esther was seated beside me, unscathed, much to her appease.

We sat in silence for a few solemn minutes, until we saw what we came for.

The heavens lit up in deep violet and orange hues, a beautiful canvas for all to see.

"Wow!" Esther's voice pierced the crisp morning air. "This is amazing-"

"Shhh..." I cautioned her. "You don't want my parents to wake and make us come down, do you?"

She shook her head, still staring up into the sky. "And you sneak out every morning to do this?"

I nodded. "It's worth it, though..."

Esther sighed as the colors slowly started to fade into blue. "Can we do this more often?"

I smiled and turned to look at her. "Absolutely. Any time."

She smiled in reply. "Tomorrow, then."

Esther climbed down, carefully minding her stockings, and landed with an easy thump on the ground. "Goodbye, Esme! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

I stayed up in the willow long after I had bade her farewell. It was peaceful, otherworldly almost.

The iridescent fragrance of the blossoms swirled through the air. As did the scent of fresh bread baking in the oven. Mother was awake!

I hopped off my perch and rapidly started to descend the tree.

All but blurring, I remember the catch in the branch where my foot tangled in the tree, the terrifying fall, and the sickening crunch of my left leg snapping at very unlikely points. I also remember the pain coursing through my entire body, the bare heat radiating from my thigh, and my mothers deafening cries as I was lifted from the ground to the seat of the carriage, my father taking the reins.

I slipped into unconsciousness shortly after that.

**|•|**

I awoke.

The presence of the glorious buds were absent, as was any other person.

I peered around the room before taking a deeper investigation of my leg. The vague memories flooded my mind, but I shook the away. I already knew what had happened.

A lone nurse chose that moment to walk through the doorway of my vacant room.

"Oh, dear..." she sighed, coming close. She held her hand to my forehead. "Could I get you anything?"

"Yes," I mumbled, but came out incoherent. Trying harder, I managed to get out a few mote words. "My parents, please."

She smiled. "Of course."

The nurse exited quickly, and I studied myself some more. I had a few bruises on my arms and on my left hip, stitches up my left arm all the way down to my pinky, and my left leg was covered in a white plaster cast.

I sighed in disappointment. No more climbing trees for me. Or for a few weeks anyway...

The nurse came back in, leading my mother and father to my bedside.

"Oh, honey..." my mother crooned. "Why were you up in that tree? You know how I despise that sort of behavior!"

I shrugged and nodded as she continued to lecture me on the insecurities she had about me.

The nurse was the only one to stop her. "Excuse me, the doctor wants to run a few more tests before she can be diagnosed."

She led them out quickly.

I wonder what else this doctor of mine could want with me. I mean, I had a broken leg. I doubt that there was a need for a further diagnosis.

I was fumbling with my stitches when someone cleared their throat behind me. "Esme Platt?"

I blushed and turned to face the doctor. "Yes?"

He smiled at my reaction. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I would like to ask you a few questions-is that alright with you?"

I wasn't about to say that anything he did to me would be okay, so I settled for a timid nod.

Dr. Cullen chuckled at me. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain at all?"

I had to focus on my body to be able to tell if I was in any pain.

"My leg is...and right here..." I pointed to my arm where the stitches were.

He reached up to inspect my arm and leg. "Ah, here's the culprit-Swelling. Well, Miss Platt, it looks as if you are going to be here overnight. I'll get the nurse to bring you some painkillers."

I nodded.

"Are you comfortable? Would you like anything from home for your stay?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "A fresh change of clothes, a few books, my sketchpad and some pens...that's about it."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "I'll talk to your parents to see what can be arranged. Now, relax, Esme. That's all you need to do."

I started to close my eyes, but then remembered something.

"Dr. Cullen!" I shouted.

He came right back into the room. I felt embarrassed. "Oh, Dr. Cullen, I forgot. Could you tell my father to inform Esther that I will not be able to attend tomorrow morning?"

He looked rather confused, but complied in a nod, and was off again.

I closed my eyes, and sleep held me captive for hours.

**Like? This will probably continue... 3 reviews!**

**HanAlice ElisaRose LynnEsme**


End file.
